


Good Boy

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pet Play, Shower Sex, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: Ember wants to show Cor who’s boss. He does.





	Good Boy

Ember sat on the bed, his back against the head board. Lewd and wet moans leaving his lips, his olive skin gorgeous against the ivory sheets. He stroked himself slowly while two fingers prodded his ass.  
“Coooooor~”  
The Immortal did not move from the couch as he laid there grumpily.  
“Cooooor~ come be a good boy.”  
A louder moan left Ember and Cor was determined to resist all temptation, even if his cock ached and leaked. He shifted his weight and hissed as the butt plug in his ass hit a sweet spot. The fur and strands of the tail attached tickling his thighs, he shuddered.  
“Cor, come on. I want you.”  
Cor bit his lip, how he let Ember sneak and force him into this was beyond him. His embarrassment only furthered by the ears on his head.  
“No, I’m not doing anything for you.”  
“Don’t be pouty, Marshall.”  
“I am not pouty.”  
Ember sat up further, he moved and rounded the divider, stepping into the living area of their studio apartment.  
“Fine then, I handle everything myself, perhaps I should call someone who will preform.”  
Cor frowned, ‘such a tease’ he thought to himself. Ember held a sly smirk before sauntering to their bathroom. Cor growled in frustration as he tried not to shift his body. Water began running in their bathroom, he could see Embers naked body, his olive skin beneath him, the curves of his hips and legs. He could feel the way they wrapped around him.  
Ember had one hand braced against the shower wall as he stroked his aching cock, he wondered how much more it would take for Cor to come to him. He panted as the hot water pattered down onto his slim body, as he gripped and stroked his cock.  
Cor growled again as he stood and stomped into the bathroom, grabbing Ember be his hips and pulling him against his chest.  
“You mischievous little sprite.”  
“Me? No.”  
Cor forced Ember to his hands and knees.  
“I’ll show you who’s boss here.”  
Embers’ cheeks flushed as Cor, spread his ass open, he slipped in two fingers, pushing and curling them as Ember began to moan, he pulled his fingers from the younger male and lined his cock to his ass, Ember smirked and chuckled.  
“Good boy, I knew you couldn’t resist for long.”  
“You cocky little shit.”  
Cor pushed into Ember and gave him no time to adjust. He leaned down as he thrusted into him with even pace and rhythm.  
“You’re going to realize very quickly that it is me that you belong to, not the other way around.”  
Ember chuckled as his flush cheeks brightened, his hands pressed firm against the shower floor.  
“And yet you’re the one who came to me.”  
Ember moaned pleasantly as Cor grabbed his hair and roughened his thrusts. It seemed to only encourage Embers moans as they seemed to become louder, even as his hands seemed to slip out from under him and his cheek was pressed to shower tiles beneath him.  
“Yes, yes.”  
Ember hissed, “six, right there! Right there, yes!” Cor untangled his hand from Embers hair and fastened his hands to his hips as he fucked into his lovers ass.  
Ember panted and moaned for the Marshall, how he loved getting him worked up like this. He could feel drool slip from his smiling lips, he began pushing back against Cor, rocking his hips against him in time with the Marshalls thrusts.  
“Fuck,” Cor whispered, he reached and grabbed Embers wrists, pulling his arms back and holding him up to fuck into. His cock throbbed as his lovers ass squeezed him, tight, warm, and wet. His skin was soft, perfect, his wood smoke scent intoxicating.  
Ember lolled his head to the side as his moans grew into a loud orchestra of pleasure and debauchery. His hips rocked with Cors’ as his cock throbbed and bounced.  
“I love you, I love you,” Ember chanted.  
Cor pulled him up further, pressing his back against his chest, smiling as their bodies were pressed against each other. Ember all but cried out with a body that had long surrendered to the cacophony of desire and pleasure. Cor chuckled as he reached down for Embers cock, earning a deep moan from him as he clutched and stroked the throbbing member. He smiled as Cors nose was buried in his neck, warm and firm, inhaling his scent as if he needed it to survive.  
“Cum for me, firefly.” His tone became stern as he hardened his thrusts as he chased his orgasm. “Cum, that’s an order.”  
“Yes sir!”  
Ember pressed his back against Cor, focusing on the cock inside him. Thrusting, throbbing, hitting deep and determined.  
Ember leaned his head back as he gripped at the Marshalls wrist and came in his hand. “I love you!” Ember cried, “I love you!”  
Cor groaned as he thrusted once more, planting his seed inside his young lover.  
Cor let go of Ember, letting him turn and sit to face him. Cor smirked as he leaned forward, suddenly aware of the water falling on them. Ember smiled, his eyes shining with happiness, his skin glowing with his climax, his arms outstretched to embrace Cor. “Good boy,” Cor simply shook his head and smirked. He pulled Ember into arms and held him in the warm water. ‘I guess I can let him think he’s in charge, he is pretty cute when he thinks he is.’ He held Ember closed, as he sat back, suddenly less mindful of the tail inside him. “I love you,” Ember whispered again, “I love you.”


End file.
